Caza de Casa
by z.mari
Summary: Sakura ayuda al Kazekage a encontrar residencia. Casa, lista! Muebles, no... Gaara debe pasar la noche bajo algún techo... leve GaaSaku


Hola!!

Este es un one shot de Gaara y Sakura (mi pareja favorita!!)

Espero que les guste!! Personalmente, me gusta!! Ahí va!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

El sol acariciaba las transitadas calles, las personas caminaban algo atarantadas, quizá, con estrés y sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Era una normal y monótona mañana, sin acontecimientos importantes, y al parecer durante el día, eso no iba a cambiar.

En la última planta del gran edificio, específicamente en la oficina de la Hokage. Una pelirosada y una castaña, escuchaban las palabras de la quinta.

-Debe de ser grande y cómoda, pero no muy costosa-terminó de decir la rubia de dos coletas, con una gran botella de sake en la mano.

-Por supuesto-respondió Shizune mientras terminaba de escribir el extenso pergamino sobre las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha.

Anteriormente; los Kages de la Arena y de la Hoja habían tomado la decisión de mejorar las relaciones políticas, sociales, económicas y alianzas entre shinobis de ambas aldeas. La solución vino del quinto Kazekage: mantener residencias en las dos aldeas, para el mejoramiento de las villas.

La idea llevo a este acuerdo: los Kages tendrían hogares en aldeas no propias.

Tsunade no se inmuto al oír la idea, al parecer, supuso que el acuerdo traería más beneficios de los planeados.

Sakura miraba confundida a la Hokage; no comprendía. Por qué debía ser ella quien ayudara al Kazekage a buscar un apartamento?

Al frío, sádico, cínico, tétrico, y por no decir más, el arma definitiva de la aldea de la arena. Había escuchado sobre su cambio, pues, desde la pelea con Naruto había decidido cambiar, protegiendo a la gente de su aldea, sin embargo en las ocasiones que había estado con el pelirrojo, en una de tantas, la intentó matar, y si no fuese por Naruto lo hubiera logrado. Sentía miedo, terror, pánico y desconfianza al estar cerca de él, y quién no?

No entendía.

Gaara consideraba a Naruto como su verdadero amigo, por qué la misión no se la dieron al rubio? Aunque lo más seguro el apartamento hubiera quedado a la par del Ichiraku u olvidaría el objetivo de la misión por un enfrentamiento con el Kazekage.

Lo pensó mejor, Naruto evidentemente no era el apropiado para una búsqueda de residencia para el mismísimo Kazekage. Tal vez su amiga-rival Ino, hubiera sido la indicada. La rubia tenía buen gusto, sabía que estaba a la moda, lo que combinaba, lo que debía tener una residencia, era espontánea, escandalosa, a veces algo estresante y rubia; si Gaara consideraba a Naruto su amigo, no notaría mucha diferencia.

Ino era la ideal para la misión, sin embargo una extraña idea de que Sakura fuera la indicada para la misión atravesaba la desordenada cabeza de la Quinta Hokage.

La impetuosa pelirosada rompió el silencio.

-Por qué yo?-preguntó encarando a la rubia, acto seguido bajó el rostro por la malhumorada mirada que ésta le envió y rápidamente agregó-Lo siento-

-Es mejor que empieces cuanto antes-sugirió Tsunade recordando el acuerdo de hace 4 meses.

-Como usted diga-respondió haciendo una reverencia y marchándose.

Intentaba convencerse que el pelirrojo había cambiado, ahora no era una persona sedienta de sangre. Sabía que aún se mantenía distante, cortante y algo frío. Debía actuar con él muy cuidadosamente, no deseaba que por un mal entendido iniciara una disputa entre ambas aldeas.

El miedo la albergaba, cada vez se acercaba más a las puertas de Konoha, para la bienvenida del Kazekage que llegaba esa misma mañana. Recordaba poco de él, su aspecto lo veía borroso, claro no había olvidado cómo actuaba y ni que tan fuerte era, el combate Lee versus Gaara vino a su mente, una batalla sorprendente, sin embargo entre más lo recordaba, más miedo tenía.

Una duda se creó en su cabeza.

-_Cómo le gustará__n las residencias?__-_pensó saltando tejados, mientras imaginaba posibles tipos de apartamentos.

Al llegar sus piernas flaquearon al mirarlo, ahí estaba, esperando, con los brazos cruzados, con su fría, serena y profunda mirada, observándola detalladamente.

Tragó saliva, se acercó lentamente hacia él. Le pareció sorprendente, estaba solo, por lo general siempre llegaba con sus hermanos.

-Bienvenido-dijo sonriéndole-Espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho-se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

-No-cortó el pelirrojo.

La pelirosada sonrió algo complacida.

-La residencia se encuentra cerca del Ichiraku?-preguntó el Kazekage, después de un rato de caminar por la aldea.

-mmm…si la quieres cerca de ahí, podemos empezar a buscar por ahí-susurró avergonzada, ya lo había sospechado, la residencia ya debía estar lista, pero claro Tsunade lo había olvidado y la mandó a ella a corregir su error.

-hn-grunó el pelirrojo, su rostro no cambió, aún mantenía la seriedad, sin embargo por dentro estaba algo molesto, había mandado un pergamino un mes antes recordándole a la Hokage sobre su apartamento y ésta lo olvidaba.

-Si deseas podemos desayunar primero, y luego empezamos la búsqueda de tu residencia-ofreció, el Kazekage asintió.

Sakura nuevamente sonrió ruborizada.

Tener la presencia del Kazekage la hacía sentir algo incómoda. Olvidó por completo el miedo, ahora por alguna extraña razón se sentía rara.

XxX

Entraron al restaurante predilecto por Naruto. La gente que se encontraba en el restaurante clavaron sus nada discretas miradas en la pareja, los susurros y murmullos no tardaron en aparecer.

La pelirosada se sonrojó, todas esas miradas y susurros la hicieron ruborizarse, sin embargo Gaara ni lo notó.

-Un té y el plato de la casa-contestó al camarero-y para usted, Kazekage-sama?-

-Agua y gizzard solamente-respondió.

-Gizzard?-repitió la ninja-médico con una expresión de asco.

El pelirrojo se limitó a observarla.

Las mejillas de la chica sintieron la presión de su sangre agolpándose en ellas.

XxX

-Será mejor empezar-dijo Sakura terminando su plato, 25 minutos después de que Gaara comiera su guizzard.

La razón por la cual Sakura tardó tanto en terminar su comida, fue que la mayoría de su tiempo asqueó el plato del pelirrojo, mientras que él la observaba en silencio con su mirada serena y profunda, demostrando aquel corazón frío, pero en el fondo herido.

XxX

El Kazekage miró como la mano delicada de Sakura sujetaba la de él en una multitud de gente, guiándolo por estrujados espacios que se abrían entre las personas. Cada vez que se detenían la pelirosada le dedicaba una cálida y sincera sonrisa. Él la observaba detalladamente; había cambiado, ahora la veía más fuerte, más hermosa, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, sus mejillas color carmesí y su cabello rosado y corto demostraba el rompimiento con la relación inexistente del Uchiha.

-Por fin salimos!-exclamó la kunoishi algo cansada, al llegar a unas residencias apartadas del bullicio y aglomeración del mercado.

Gaara la observaba avergonzado, aún se mantenían de la mano.

-Esos dos apartamentos no me gustaron, será mejor buscar por otro lado-dijo sonriéndole.

Éste asintió, desviando su mirada.

-Cómo te gustaría el apartamento?-preguntó la chica ansiando la respuesta.

El pelirrojo no respondió. Unos susurros se escucharon alrededor.

_-Mira, Sakura ya consiguió novio-_

_-Y es el Kage de la Arena-__murmuró una viejilla._

Logró escuchar la ninja-médico, que inmediatamente soltó la mano del shinobi, sonrojándose.

-Será mejor ir a ver las residencias del este-dijo la pelirosada, extrañando la falta de conexión con el chico.

Éste asintió.

XxX

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, Sakura se encontraba cansada, al igual que el pelirrojo, toda la tarde buscando casa sin éxito alguno. Los apartamentos no eran del gusto del Kazekage ni de Sakura que cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con el chico enrojecía fugazmente.

-Como pueden observar, la madera es de muy buena calidad-dijo una mujer de rostro regordete que les mostraba la residencia.

-Oh-dijo la ninja-médico sin prestar mucha atención, ya estaba algo cansada de ver apartamentos; sin embargo, ése le parecía hermoso aunque no veía respuesta alguna departe del Kazekage quien siempre se mantenía en silencio.

-Tiene una vista excelente hacia la aldea, en las noches es verdaderamente fascinante, es un ambiente muy romántico, además, tiene un gran patio que les va a encantar a sus hijos-dijo la misma mujer, mirando pícaramente a la pareja.

-Qué?!?-se sobresaltó Sakura al escuchar las palabras de la agente de bienes raíces, sus mejillas ardieron y su corazón se sobresaltó.

-Me gusta-.

Sakura no daba crédito a sus oídos. Después de tanto tiempo en silencio, la fría voz del Kazekage se hizo presente.

-Por supuesto!-exclamó la mujer sonriendo maliciosamente-Tiene usted muy buen gusto, Kazekage-sama!-.

La pelirosada que continuaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas rojizas al pelirrojo, tartamudeó:

-Ka…kaze… está seguro??-.

La cabeza de Gaara afirmó.

-Si me acompañan a la cocina, aclararemos los detalles y muy pronto podrán iniciar su mudanza!-les dijo la mujer, caminando hacia la cocina seguida por Gaara y Sakura.

-Nosotros?? Mudanza??-susurró Sakura mirando el suelo y totalmente ruborizada.

-Por favor, firme aquí-dijo la mujer tendiéndole unos certificados a Gaara-Muy bien, ahora aquí-miró fijamente al pelirrojo y soltó su letal pregunta:

-Y cuándo es la boda?-.

Gaara se hizo el desentendido y continuó leyendo los papeles.

La blanquecina piel de la kunoishi cambió de un rojo rubor a un violeta sorpresa y de nuevo a un rojo encendido.

-Nno, no somos pareja-y su voz fue apenas perceptible.

-Aún no!!!-chilló su inner con el puño en alto.

-Listo, la residencia es de ustedes legalmente-exclamó la mujer-Se amueblará mañana mismo-

-Mañana?-preguntó la ninja-medicó algo desconcertada.

-Sí, los servicios no abren hoy, además ya es algo tarde-explicó la de bienes raíces.

-Bueno, gracias-agradeció, despidiéndose.

XxX

-Así que ya encontraron uno, me alegro-dijo Tsunade bebiendo de su botella.

-Es una residencia del oeste-dijo la pelirosada.

-Tardaron mucho-murmuró la rubia observándolos pícaramente.

-Sí, pero valió la pena-aclaró Sakura sonrojándose-La casa es muy hermosa-

-Y a usted Kazekage-sama, le gustó?-dijo observando al pelirrojo, que apenas asintió.

-Me alegro-tomó la conversación la Hokage, luego de un incómodo silencio, muy frecuentes con la presencia de Gaara.

-Sólo hay un problema-susurró Sakura insegura.

-Cuál?-preguntó observándola con su rostro serio-borracho.

-El domicilio será amueblado hasta mañana-respondió.

-Eso no es un problema, se quedará en tu casa!!-le hizo ver la Hokage, al ver la cara de su alumna agregó-Sólo por esta noche-el rostro de la mujer era serio-Claro, si el Kazekage está de acuerdo?-

La pelirosada quedó en shock, abrió mucho sus ojos, sus mejillas se encendieron amenazando con delatar sus nuevos y fuertes sentimientos. Algo en su cuerpo no funcionaba bien, debió escuchar mal. No podía estar sucediendo, era ilógico. Intentó cuestionar a la Hokage, pero su cuerpo no respondía. En ese momento todo dependía del Kazekage.

-_Gaara nunca va a aceptar_-pensó inquieta, observando la reacción del Kage de la arena, que quedó en silencio sin dar respuesta.

Los segundos, se trasformaron en horas para Sakura. El silencio reinó en la habitación, las dos mujeres ansiaban la respuesta, sin embargo el pelirrojo lo meditaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo finalmente el shinobi, no quería ser descortés con la propuesta de la Hokage ni con la aprendiza de ésta.

-Perfecto-dijo satisfecha Tsunade, sabía que las cosas iban a salir mejor de lo planeadas.

-Sígame, Kazekage-sama-dijo Sakura saliendo de la oficina, algo nerviosa.

-Haruno, verdad?-preguntó el pelirrojo, hablando por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo en silencio.

-Sakura Haruno-se presentó.

-Si te incomoda que me quede en tu casa, no te preocupes estaré en cualquier tejado de la cuidad-dijo Gaara algo triste, pero siempre con su voz fría y ronca.

-NO!-chilló la kunoishi por instinto-no hay problema-agregó apenada por el grito.

El pelirrojo sonrió dentro de sí.

Ése día había sido extraño, pero lo había disfrutado cada momento.

-Yo no duermo-dijo mientras que Sakura buscaba las llaves.

-Lo sé-respondió sonriéndole-Espero que te guste ver televisión-

Gaara se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba la decoración del hogar de la pelirosada, era un estilo bastante sencillo y a la vez algo moderno.

-_Tiene buen gusto_-pensó el pelirrojo.

-Ésta es mi casa-dijo ella encaminándose a una habitación-Quieres algo de comer?-

-Sólo agua, por favor-dijo.

-Solamente?-preguntó extrañada, acaso no dormía ni comía.

Éste asintió.

-El control está encima del televisor; toma asiento, por favor-gritó la pelirosada desde la cocina.

El pelirrojo obedeció.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la kunoishi llegó con unos bocadillos.

-Quieres?-le ofreció sonriéndole dulcemente.

El Kazekage tomó uno.

-Qué ves?-preguntó observando el programa.

El silencio reinó, al parecer el Kazekage siempre meditaba su respuesta.

-Creo que es una película-respondió.

-Oh! Te gustaron?-preguntó emocionada al sentir la mano del shinobi buscando otro bocadillo.

Éste se ruborizó discretamente.

Claro. No pasó desapercibido por la pelirosada.

-Son de fresa y cereza, mis favoritos-dijo Sakura sonriendo abiertamente.

-Saben bien-dijo manteniendo la mirada con la ninja-médico.

La kunoishi sintió sus mejillas arder, y desvió su mirada hacia el televisor.

-Mira, la película es romántica, son mis preferidas-dijo la kunoishi luego de unos minutos.

El pelirrojo quitó su vista de la pelirosada, para dirigirla a la película.

XxX

El resto de la noche; permanecieron en silencio sin decir nada, uno al lado de otro sin apenas mirarse. Gaara simulaba que observaba el televisor, pero se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, meditando como siempre acostumbraba hacer en las noches.

-_Qué es lo que siento?-_se preguntó a sí mismo.

El reloj marcó las 11:45pm, aún no terminaba la película, Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos tratando de contenerse para no llorar en la presencia del Kazekage, quien observaba la película sin inmutarse, hasta que un peso en el hombro hizo que girara la cabeza para encontrarse con Sakura dormida sobre él. Un choque eléctrico lo estremeció, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y concentrándose en el punto donde la cabeza de la chica descansaba.

La observó dormir, realmente era hermosa, su inocencia se reflejaba en su perfecto rostro. Gaara no se movió, nuevamente meditaba antes de actuar. La acomodó mejor en el sillón, no la quería despertar, se notaba que estaba cansada, además no quería estar solo, le agradaba la presencia de la pelirosada.

Durante la madrugada, sólo se limitó a observarla y contemplarla, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

XxX

Los rayos del sol se escapaban de las cortinas de las ventanas, iluminando la sala. El televisor, que no había descansado, daba la hora: 7:53.

Ya la pelirosada había reposado lo suficiente y empezaba a despertar.

Perezosamente, abrió sus ojos, pero al sentir la presencia del Kazekage al lado suyo se levantó rápidamente totalmente roja.

No sabía qué hacer?, él la observaba sereno, distante y algo ruborizado.

El silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Ambos se miraban sin decir nada, sin moverse, sólo se observaban, mientras aquel molesto color carmesí se acomodaba en los dos rostros.

-Me gusta más tu apartamento-dijo finalmente Gaara rompiendo el silencio.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas estaban del mismo color del cabello de su acompañante.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer!! Me gustaría que me dejaran reviews y me cuenten qué les pareció!!

Se imaginan los gustos de Gaara para su casa... o no creen que sería genial tenerlo en el sofá de tu casa!!! jeje

bno, gracias!! y nos estamos leyendo!!


End file.
